Let Us All Pretend
by Her0-Jaej00ng
Summary: And if I refuse? What then? Would you kill your own father?" Sesshoumaru did not answer, but his silence answered more eloquently than any spoken words...


A/N: This one-shot is a prelude of sorts to this other fan fiction I am currently working on (one that I'm confident I will finish)

A/N: This one-shot is a prelude of sorts to this other fan fiction I am currently working on (one that I'm confident I will finish). Anyway, it just sort of came to me when I watched the third movie... This is the first piece of work I've ever had the nerve to publish so please, no flames. Be that as it may, reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

So read and (hopefully) enjoy. :)

All Pretend

In the far off shores of the Western lands, the lord of the Western lands stood, staring off into the distance. His son walked up behind him. Noticing his wound for the first time, the younger youkai spoke. "Are you going to fight, father?"

"Will you stop me, Sesshoumaru?" asked the tai-youkai in the same detached tone as his son.

"No." Sesshoumaru replied, staring at his father's bloodied arm. "However, before you go, I would like the fangs, Sou'unga and Tessaiga, to be handed over to me."

His father smiled. His smile was not one of amusement; it was a bitter-sweet smile, one of a father who knows that nothing he says could possibly make a difference. "And if I refuse? What then? Would you kill your own father?" Sesshoumaru did not answer, but his silence answered more eloquently than any spoken words. "Do you desire power that much?"

Again, Sesshoumaru did not answer.

"Why do you seek power?" the great youkai lord asked, knowing the response to his question yet hoping Sesshoumaru would deny it.

_So that I can defeat you, father. You, who is known to the world as the strongest. You, who took everything away from me._ Squashing those thoughts, Sesshoumaru once again spoke with an even tone. "I am destined for the path of conquest. Power is merely a necessity."

"Conquest, huh?" _Over whom?_ That last question was left unvoiced. The great tai-youkai knew the answer. Turning around to face his son, the tai-youkai grimaced at how much the younger youkai had changed over the years. "Sesshoumaru, is there something you want to protect?" _Anything, now that she has left?_

"Something to protect?" Unwillingly, a memory of her came to mind. She, who left and turned her back on him so many years ago; disappearing to a time and place that even one with the blood of the great inu-taiyoukai could not follow... That proud and noisy woman.

flashback

"Every day, you act the same. No smile, no frown... just that stoic facade. You never show me any emotion and you act so cold. Yet for some odd reason, I found myself falling in love with you regardless. I used to think that it didn't matter. You didn't have to show me how you felt, as long as I knew. I thought that it didn't matter if you acted like I was a total stranger, if you acted as though you didn't love me. Because you said you loved me and I wanted to believe that it was enough. I really wanted to believe you. But day in day out, I always wondered. Do you really love me? Do you really care? These questions drove me insane! It was worse than any torture executed from the seven hells! But that was then. Since then, I've realized that what I felt… it's nothing compared to what I feel now. Do you know what's worse than constantly wondering about how you felt about me?"

"..."

"What's worse than not knowing the answer to my questions is actually knowing. I used to think it was all in my mind. You said you love me. That should've been enough, right? But now I know. It'll never be enough. I can't pretend anymore. You don't love me. You never did. All that you loved was the power our union would have given you – the power you have as heir to the Western lands. It was never about me. It was all about being the strongest, the greatest. "

"Don't be stupid."

"I'm not. I don't think my mind has ever been clearer. You're obsessed with being the strongest. You never loved me and it's time to stop pretending. I can't pretend everything's fine. I can't pretend to be fine when it's eating me up inside. I'm sorry, but I can't - I won't marry you. I can't spend the rest of my life with someone like you. I'm not like you. I need love. I'm really sorry."

"Is that how you think this Sesshoumaru is? Emotionless? Power hungry? You know so little of your future mate."

"I guess not, but how can I? You block away your feelings; you build a stone fortress around you and keep everyone at an arms length? Nobody's strong enough to break through."

"So you will end it all? Just like that? To youkai of our status, an engagement is as good as being mated. You know that!"

"I know. But I don't care. Thank you, Sesshoumaru, for everything you've done for me, but I'm sure you realize... it's time we both stopped pretending. It's over."

end flashback

"Something to protect?" Sesshoumaru repeated, this time with scorn in his voice. "I have no need... to pursue such an endeavor."

Looking upon his son one last time, the great tai-youkai sighed. He knew of the hatred Sesshoumaru felt towards him. "You blame me, for her disappearance." It was not a question. "I had nothing to do with what happened a hundred years ago."

"It has been forgotten." Sesshoumaru replied, clenching his jaws tightly in an attempt to appear nonchalant.

"For your sake, I hope it is true." Turning into his dog form, the Lord of the Western Lands flew off to save his love and soon to be born pup, leaving behind a world of guilt and worry concerning his older son.


End file.
